Efecto Doppler
by Kradcitta
Summary: Porque, que Draco no pueda oírlo desde esta distancia, no significa que no esté. Conjunto de viñetas girando en torno a Draco, en relación con Harry.


**Efecto Doppler**

**Summary**:

"Porque, que Draco no pueda oírlo desde esta distancia, no significa que no esté."

Conjunto de viñetas girando en torno a Draco(en relación con Harry.)

**Disclaimer**:

Nuevamente, y esto no es ninguna sorpresa, nada es mío.  
Tal vez sólo mi pobre imaginación.

* * *

_El mundo se ha dado vuelta y me ha dejado aquí._

_Justo donde estaba antes de que aparecieras._

_Y en tu lugar, un espacio vacío_

_Ha llenado el hueco detrás de mi cara. _

Acabo de hacer el amor con tu dulce recuerdo

_Mil veces en mi cabeza._

_Tú dijiste que te gustaba más que nunca._

_Tú dijiste…_

**Weezer - The World Has Turned And Left Me Here**

* * *

Cuando Draco camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando avanza y está solo, roza con las puntas de los dedos las paredes de piedra.

Suele hacerlo siempre antes de doblar las esquinas, antes de encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que sabe va a encontrarse.

Draco siempre sonríe, cuando esto ocurre.

Los músculos de la cara le duelen después.

* * *

A Draco no le gusta que la carne toque el puré en su plato. O que la ensalada se revuelva, que el limón de su lechuga se mezcle con su tomate, o que el dulce del postre haga que el jugo parezca amargo.

A Harry esas cosas no le importan, y sigue comiendo.

A veces Draco se pregunta si de verdad es feliz.

* * *

A la hora de dormir, Draco ocupa el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Harry intenta respetar esto, pero siempre termina desparramado sobre él, plantando pequeños besos adormecidos sobre su cuello.

Draco cierra los ojos, enterrando el rostro en el pelo negro y desordenado que nada jamás pareciera poder dominar.

El sueño nunca es rápido.

* * *

"Por qué?", le pregunta Draco, el corazón desbocado, los ojos enormes.

"No puedo, es todo. No hagas un escándalo, por favor. Yo… no puedo"

Draco Malfoy se traga su orgullo, tal y como tuvo que tragárselo meses atrás en un mugriento vestuario antes de caer de rodillas y abrir torpemente el cierre de un pantalón.

Con las mismas manos temblorosas de entonces, lo golpea.

"Te odio", susurra.

Las palabras, al final, siempre parecieran inútiles.

* * *

Tal vez si Draco se acerca, y se apoya contra su pecho, lo oirá.

Aunque parado y desde lejos no sea capaz.

Porque, que Draco no pueda oírlo desde esta distancia, no significa que no esté.

No es así?

"Despierta, Harry, ya no es gracioso."

Draco se desespera, lo tironea, grita.

Llora.

Qué más tiene que hacer, para demostrarle que está vivo?

* * *

No es que no le duela, jamás es eso.

Reúne lo poco de control que su falta de disciplina le permite tener y tuerce los labios en una mueca alegre.

Nunca sabrás, mi pobre amor, lo que pienso cuando así sonrío, dice un poema.

Sólo hace que su mueca se expanda.

* * *

"Planchas tu ropa interior?", dice Harry, desde su lugar en el sillón.

Draco alza las cejas.

"Sólo la que puede ser planchada, sí", responde, dándole la espalda.

Con un bufido, Harry prende la televisión y Draco se relaja cuando lo escucha reír.

Sucede tan pocas veces.

Draco jamás ha dejado de atesorarlo.

* * *

La primera vez, Draco estuvo abajo.

Pensaba que si cerraba los ojos, si apretaba los dientes lo suficiente, pasaría sin mayor problema.

Que Harry entraría, tocaría lo más profundo y no lo vería.

Que no arrancaría de su boca enrojecida pequeños sonidos desesperados, ruegos, maldiciones.

Pensaba que esas orbes verdes no irrumpirían en su alma; que esa lengua frenética no perturbaría su calma.

Harry es instinto, y un montón de contradicciones.

* * *

"No llores, no, Harry, no llores", balbucea Draco, intentando rodearlo con sus brazos, estrecharlo, sacarle el dolor de adentro.

"Cállate. Ándate. No quiero que me veas así. No me toques."

Draco sabe que Harry está acostumbrado a sufrir solo.

Que de pequeño nadie curó los rasguños de sus rodillas, ni que nadie lo acunó cuando le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad.

Y Draco pelea por quedarse a su lado, cantando ridículas canciones de cuna, calmando su alma herida.

Aún los héroes de piedra se trizan.

* * *

"Ese es muy caro, escoge el de allá"

"Estamos hablando de _chocolate_, Draco. Un chocolate **jamás** podría ser "muy caro"."

Draco empuja el carrito, con un gesto airado.

"Haz lo que quieras. Tú estás pagando"

"Pensé que te tocaba a ti", dice Harry, mirando críticamente hacia la sección de Verduras.

"No. Es tu turno.", dice Draco, riéndose cuando Harry pone con asco brócoli dentro del carro.

"Lo que tú digas, querido", se burla Potter.

La serpiente sólo sonríe.

* * *

Draco se apoya contra la barandilla del balcón, los ojos enrojecidos.

Harry sigue inconciente dentro del baño.

Tarda cinco minutos enteros en sacar la cajetilla que guarda celosamente en su bolsillo trasero, tomar un cigarro, llevárselo a la boca y prenderlo.

Aspirar es el cielo.

A Harry no le gusta besarlo cuando ha estado fumando.

Draco lo sabe, antes de que las lágrimas que luchaba por reprimir rueden libres por su rostro.

Harry llora calladamente, de la misma manera en que tiene orgasmos.

La piel de gallina, los ojos abiertos, toda la vida detenida.

Draco no puede ser así de silencioso.

Y es difícil respirar cuando hay un nudo en tu garganta.

* * *

"Me pasas la sal?", pide Harry, a lo largo de su pequeña mesa para dos.

Draco la empuja con el cuchillo hacia su novio, demostrando cuan pervertidos están los modales que Narcissa Malfoy alguna vez le instruyó.

"Te faltó la palabra mágica", dice Draco, tomando un sorbo de su vino, cortesía de Ron- "Harry no es gay"-Weasley.

"_Imperio_?", responde Harry, parpadeando inocentemente.

"Muy gracioso, Potter, muy creativo."

"Qué? Ya no soy Dios?", sonríe Harry, rozando con su pie el muslo de Draco.

Este guarda la compostura.

* * *

"Dejaste todo mojado. Cuándo vas a aprender a bañarte bien?"

Harry le lanza una mirada oscura.

"Sin comentarios al respecto", contesta, descalzo y entrando una vez más al baño.

"No te lo digo para que te enojes, era sólo una crítica constructiva", dice Draco, una jaqueca haciéndose presente en su cabeza.

"Cuando quiera tu opinión, yo…"

Debió haber calculado mal.

Haber hecho un movimiento brusco sobre el piso mojado.

Harry cae, en cámara lenta, o tal vez demasiado rápido, sobre el suelo frío.

Su cabeza golpea la cerámica con un sonido sordo y enfermizo.

Nunca un silencio había sido tan opresivo.

* * *

Draco se lava los dientes todas las noches.

Harry no lo entiende.

"De todos modos vas a tener mal aliento a la mañana siguiente", le dice, tendido sobre la cama y aburrido.

"Se llama higiene, Potter", contesta Draco, antes de escupir. "Y los Malfoy no tenemos mal aliento."

Harry emite algo que podría ser una tos, un bufido o una risa ahogada.

"Un chico puede soñar, Draco", replica, risueño. "Es gratis después de todo."

Draco le saca la lengua, ya en la cama, y Harry inmediatamente le da un mejor uso.

* * *

"Ouch, ouch, ouch"

Draco tira el cigarrillo lejos y corre hacia el baño, el cabello despeinado y el pulso vuelto loco.

"Harry", susurra, agachándose.

Con cuidado y muy lentamente, este se sienta y lo mira, con ojos desenfocados.

"Draco", dice por fin, la voz rasposa.

Y es demasiado como para soportarlo.

Draco rompe a llorar y lo abraza, cubriendo de besos su expresión aturdida.

"Lo siento" cae como llovizna sobre su cabello.

"Perdóname" es una lluvia en su cara.

"Te quiero" y todo Draco es una tempestad.

(Harry jamás ha sido impermeable.)

* * *

**Notas**:

Primero, esta idea, que nació un día caluroso y en Física, fue rechazada.

Pero perseveré.

Tres personas me dieron su opinión al respecto, y curiosamente, no quisieron que cambiara nada.

Así que está tal cual salió de mi cabeza en una noche de ocio.

Me gusta. Lo digo con orgullo. Me gusta como quedó.

Aunque sea incoherente, salga del aire y desaparezca en el mismo, no se entienda dónde están los personajes, parezca nuevamente que cambio las personalidades, y varios.

Ojalá a ti también te haya gustado.

(Lee mis otras historias, y por favor, un **review** no me mataría…)


End file.
